Dexen Omenuko
Summary Dexen is an OC created by Luxardel. He is an 18 year old teen who is on a journey to find the man who killed his family and stole his kingdom, Dishaka. He meets Layla after finding her at the hidden fountain of strengthening, Kuimarisha. Though he initially planned to kill her for learning about the fountain, realizing that it found her caused him to reluctantly change his mind. Between the times that he traveled with his sister Hilda and Layla, he wielded both Upendo and Sadaka, the love and sacrifice Zana Za Kitendawili (also known as the Tools of Paradox). Though it wasn't as efficient as working with another person, this helped him gain much lead way when pursuing Sebastian for revenge. Personality Dexen comes off as a bit of a jerk at first meet, but once you get to know him he is a respectable guy. He's been through many tough situations that ultimately led to him being overly aggressive about seemingly little things. He hates when people don't listen or follow rules that keep them out of trouble, especially when their life is in danger. Despite his mean persona he is actually a male Tsundere at heart, caring for everyone yet pretending it was his duty as a prince of Dishaka. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Dexen Omenuko Origin: Upendo Na Sadaka Gender: Male Age: 18 years old Classification: Human Stats Tier: High 7-C ''' '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vudou (see Upendo Na Sadaka), Blood Manipulation, Maisha (Enhanced Senses and Resistance (partial biological attack, elemental, mental, soul, magical)), Msamaha Muhimu (Critical Absolution. Dexen becomes focused on presenting sacrifices for whatever he was trying to protect and cannot control the urge to slaughter everything around himself for a sacrifice to whatever he was protecting.), Aura Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Soul Absorption, Soul Healing, Healing, Sense Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Close Weapon Mastery, low end Reactive Evolution. Attack Potency: Large Town level (Can use a Vudou Ritual to destroy a Large Town.) Speed: Subsonic+ (Uses a Vudou Ritual to increase travel speed.) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can lift boulders the weight of an elephant) Striking Strength: Town Class '(Can take out an entire town with one strike.) 'Durability: Small Building Level '(A Vudou Ritual increased his defense to withstand a small building level attack.) 'Stamina: Very High '(Can run at full speed for a 24 hours.) 'Range: A few kilometers '(Vudou Rituals can impact anyone within the range of a large town.) 'Standard Equipment: Upendo and Sadaka '(Dual swords that can combine when used with a partner. Use of both swords only when Layla is not using Upendo and Dexen has possession of it. One side of Sadaka also acts as a saw. His main weapon of choice is Sadaka.) 'Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Very long recovery time when using high end Vudou (Magic), Vudou Rituals are dependent on emotions of living things, Prolonged use of Sadaka without Upendo may cause user to crave sacrifice indiscriminately (Msamaha Muhimu). Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Sadaka '(A sword strike technique that steals a lot of blood and life energy from an organism. Can also fuel a Vudou Ritual. Usage without Upendo increases the chance of a sacrificial rampage.) 'Upendo '(A sword strike technique that heals a lot of damage and restores life energy to an organism. Continual usage increases the chance of extreme fatigue.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Blood Users Category:Healers Category:Xros Revolution Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users